


Playful

by sharkie335



Series: The 'ful series [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to do something for me while I'm gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful

Rodney lay panting, trying to get his breath back. John's head popped up, with one of his wide grins plastered onto his face. "Good?"

"If you were any better at that, you'd have to make sure there was a defibrillator in the room when you went down on me." Rodney let his head fall back as his breathing and heart rate dropped to something resembling normal.

Ever since John had marked Rodney, sex had become a lot more relaxed between them. Outside of the bedroom, they still bickered and fought, but inside of it, they seemed to be able to read each other with a frightening ease. This was no exception. John was leaving tomorrow, going through the 'gate to Earth for a week's worth of meetings with the Pentagon brass, and they'd spent the evening having sex as if they could never get enough of it.

Rodney got a hand under John's shoulder and pulled, yanking him up bodily so that John blanketed Rodney from head to foot, a living, warm blanket that sighed and squirmed, trying to get comfortable. He stopped wriggling when Rodney pulled him into a deep kiss. "God, I'm going to miss you," Rodney very carefully did not say. The unspoken rule was that they didn't talk about their emotions, and Rodney could no more break it than he could remember the names of the members of his staff.

John seemed to know what he was thinking, though, because he settled down, letting Rodney feel his weight pinning him to the bed. "I want you to do something for me while I'm gone." John's voice held that same note that told Rodney that he expected it to be denied, even though Rodney had never refused him.

"What?" Rodney asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Don't - ah, don't touch yourself while I'm gone. Please?" Rodney blinked. John had never objected to Rodney getting off before, so this was a surprise. Then he thought about it and realized that it sounded really fucking hot.

"Okay," he said, simply.

"Okay?" It was John's turn to blink in surprise, and Rodney grinned. Befuddled was a good look on John.

"Okay. I won't touch myself while you're gone. As long as you promise that we'll _play_ when you get home?" Except for the day in the firing range, they'd not done anything hard since John had marked Rodney. While Rodney didn't object to the relatively vanilla sex they'd been having, he had to admit that he was missing the harder play - and if going without coming for a week would get that for him, he was more than willing to go there.

John kissed him hard and sudden, breaking it off quickly. "Trust me, you do this and I'll play with you as hard as you can take."

Rodney had to suppress a groan at the thought. He knew that when the time came, he'd beg for it to stop before coming hard enough to pass out. He wanted it so badly he could taste it. Reaching up, he kissed John. "Don't need to wait to play."

Returning the kiss only briefly, John rested his head in the crook of Rodney's neck. "It'll be better if we wait. Just for now, okay?"

Groaning again, Rodney let his head fall back. But once again, he only had one answer. "Anything."

The two of them curled up together, and Rodney would have been willing to bet that he was never going to get to sleep, thinking about what John would do when he got home, but the truly phenomenal blow job John had given him took its toll and he slept.

***

The first two days had been easy. There were unexplained power spikes in the shield, and he and Zelenka were far too busy trying to figure out what was causing them for Rodney to even think about touching himself. He was only out of the lab long enough to shower and grab a few hours of sleep before trudging back to try and figure it out.

Of all things, it ended up being a loose connection, and he spent a happy few minutes yelling at the crew responsible for maintenance before reengineering a new set up - one that couldn't be shaken loose if the console was bumped. That took care of day three.

That evening was another matter. Rodney had gotten used to regular sex with John, and the sleep inducing qualities thereof. He had also, not that he'd admit to another living soul, gotten used to sleeping with another person, and now, trying to sleep in his lonely bed, it was harder than he thought. He stared at the ceiling, trying to will himself to sleep, and when that didn't work, resorted to reciting the prime numbers to himself.

When even _that_ didn't work, he found himself reaching for his cock, which stirred in his loose hold. He couldn't resist giving it one slow stroke, before he put his hand back down by his side. He'd given his word, and he wasn't going to go back on it, no matter what.

Instead he got back up and made his way back to the lab. If he wasn't going to sleep, he might as well work.

Day four passed in a blur of exhaustion. He hadn't stayed up all night since before the Wraith had come the first time, and now he wasn't used to it. Sometime after lunch, Elizabeth had stopped by and told him to go rest, but he'd simply nodded and said, "Uh, huh," without ever stopping his work. She'd gone away, and he continued to work on some of the smaller devices that they'd not been able to identify. It was dull work without John there to spice it up with games and silly comments.

After dinner, when he would have returned to the lab to keep working, he found the way blocked by Ronon. "Weir said you weren't to go back in there tonight."

"What? She can't ban me from my own lab." Rodney tried to get past him, only to discover that it was precisely as easy as it sounded in the first place, as in, not. Instead, glaring at Ronon, he backed off and radioed for Elizabeth. "Would you tell the mountain man to get the hell out of my way? I've got work to do."

"No, I won't, Rodney. You need to sleep. Zelenka tells me that you're getting sloppy and anyone who looks at you can tell just how tired you are. You're not allowed back in the lab until you've gotten some sleep."

"Fine," he said into the radio. "Fine," he said to Ronon, and he turned to storm back to his room, only to realize that Ronon was easily keeping pace with him. "I'm going to my room. _Now_ what do you want?"

"I'm gonna make sure that you actually get to sleep. Sheppard asked me to keep an eye on you."

Rodney clamped his mouth shut on the words he wanted to say. Instead, he stormed to his room, triggering the door. He crossed the threshold, only to feel Ronon's hands come down on his shoulders. "What's your problem, McKay?"

Taking a deep breath, Rodney blew it out in a harsh stream. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just..."

"Ah," Ronon said. "Missing Sheppard, are you?"

He blushed. There was no other word for it. He could feel his face get hot. Even his ears flushed. He didn't want to admit that he couldn't sleep without Sheppard, but it was pretty clear he didn't have to. It was written all over Ronon's face.

With a groan he sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. "That obvious?"

"Only to me," Ronon said, as he crouched in front of him. "I could help you take your mind off things."

That brought Rodney's head up, and he stared at Ronon. He had never initiated anything with Ronon. In fact, John had started everything that had ever happened with him, and he couldn't help but feeling complimented that Ronon was suggesting it. But he'd promised, and he wasn't going to break his word. "No, I don't think so."

Ronon leaned in and kissed him deeply. Rodney moaned and melted into the kiss. It felt good, but it didn't feel _right_, so ending the kiss took less effort than Rodney would have predicted. "I - I'm sorry, but no, Ronon."

Sitting back on his heels, Ronon grinned at him. "Saving it for Sheppard?"

Rodney had only thought that he'd blushed before. His face felt like it was on fire, and he ducked his head, muttering something to keep from having to speak out loud. Thankfully, Ronon didn't seem to expect him to repeat himself. Instead, he rolled to his feet, slapping Rodney on the back. "Get some sleep, McKay. It'll make the time pass faster."

As Ronon let himself out of the room, Rodney fell backwards on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His cock was throbbing in his pants, and it was hard to resist ripping his pants open and jerking himself off. His hands clenched into fists, and he started reciting pi.

He'd just reached the hundredth place when his eyes finally drifted shut and he slept.

He woke up sore and stiff from sleeping in an awkward position, still in his clothes, but all he could think was that tonight, John was going to be home.

He didn't really feel like eating, so he headed straight for the lab. He felt better than the day before, but there was an underlying sexual tension that made everything sharper, more vivid. He worked his way through a bunch of devices, only stopping when his stomach growled loud enough for Simpson to hear and comment on it.

Fetching lunch from the mess, he brought it back to the lab. No point in wasting time, and working was helping the day move faster anyway. He got so involved that when his radio went off, he jumped. "Rodney? We're waiting for you. Are you planning to attend the briefing?"

Shit - the briefing. That meant John was home already, which was good, but it also meant sitting in the same room with him without being able to touch for god only knew how long. The arousal that he'd been feeling all day started to make itself known, and Rodney knew he'd have to adjust himself before going into the meeting room. "I'll be there in five, Elizabeth."

Walking quickly, he focused on the devices he'd been working on, and when that didn't work, on the details of the waste disposal process in an effort to will his hard-on away. It went down, finally, just when he started to imagine Kavanaugh and Simpson having sex together, just in time for him to go inside.

Everyone was there, but Rodney only had eyes for John, who was sitting, slouched, to one side of Elizabeth. Rodney made his way to his own chair, and settled, opening up his laptop in an effort to have something else to focus on. The meeting passed in a blur, as they discussed plans against the Wraith (no new ones) and help they could get from Earth (not much).

Most of the staff was dismissed, and Rodney took his time cleaning up his area so that he could walk out with John, only to be thwarted by Elizabeth, who asked him to stay behind to go over a few things with her. The look that John sent Rodney was apologetic, but Rodney knew that there wasn't much he could do about it, so he returned to the lab.

He was seriously distracted, though, so he finally put up the device he was working on - it seemed to be out of power anyway - and told Zelenka he was taking the rest of the day off. He thought about going back to his quarters, but his feet found their own way to John's room.

The door opened for him, and he went in, wandering around and looking at the pictures that John had sitting on the nightstand. One of these days he really had to ask about the picture of him and Evel Knievel. Finally, he lay down on the bed, burying his face in a pillow that smelled of John and him and sex.

The smell went straight to his groin, and he groaned as his cock grew hard. He honestly didn't know how much longer he could last without being touched - this was the longest he'd gone without getting off in _years_. Just as he was debating at least stripping out of his clothes, his radio went off. "Doctor McKay, we need you in the lab."

"What is it _now_?" Rodney growled, not lifting his head. No, no, no, he wasn't going to go down to the lab. He was going to stay right here and wait for John, and then he was going to be coming his brains out. But the ignorant voice on the radio wasn't going away.

"Dr. Hancock has activated something that we can't get to turn off, and it's making weird noises."

Rodney swore and rolled over, sliding to his feet just as the door opened and John came in. Rodney swore again. John looked startled. "Rodney?"

"I have to go back to the lab - some moron turned something on and now they can't turn it off." John nodded and then pulled him in for a deep kiss. Releasing him, Rodney said, "Hold that thought, okay?" John nodded again, and Rodney left, heading down to the lab at a trot.

Four hours later, he staggered back to John's room. It had taken the combined efforts of both Rodney and Zelenka to finally disarm what had turned out to be a remotely activated bomb, before it blew up half of the tower. Hancock had been banished from the labs until he could be proven not to be a hazard to the lives and well being of the people of Atlantis, and all Rodney wanted was to get off and then fall asleep.

He let himself in, only to stop dead in the doorway. John was sound asleep, face gentled, body relaxed. Rodney was tempted to wake him up, but something stopped him. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he backed out of the room, turning and going back to his own.

Lying down, he stared at the ceiling. For the first time all week, he wasn't even tempted to touch himself. He didn't want to think too closely about why that was.

Instead, he closed his eyes and slept.

***

The next morning, he was startled awake by the sound of the door chime. He stretched and sat up, making sure that the sheet covered him to the waist. "Come in?"

The door slid open, showing John, carrying a bag. "We're off duty for the next twenty four hours. Get up."

"Wait? What?"

"You heard me. Get up and get dressed. We're going to the mainland for some earned R&amp;R." Without waiting for Rodney to get up, John moved to his dresser and started pulling out clothes, tossing them at Rodney, who caught them without standing.

"I'm really confused right about now."

John crossed the room, grabbed Rodney by the hair and tipped his head back, kissing him deeply. Rodney melted into the kiss, placidly opening his mouth for the all out assault that John was committing. When John pulled away, Rodney whimpered and tried to follow, only to be stopped when John's hand tightened in his hair.

"We've earned some time off, and we're getting out of Atlantis before anyone else can radio you. Understood?"

For the first time, Rodney noted the slightly wild look around John's eyes, the way he clenched his jaw. Something shifted inside him, and he simply nodded, standing and starting to pull on his clothes without flinching at the way that John stared at him as he covered up.

John continued to stare as Rodney made his way to the bathroom, so he closed the door, taking a deep breath and leaning over the sink. John had promised they'd play hard, and Rodney had finally started to realize what that meant. Part of him was willing, eager even, to do this. The other part was scared to death.

Breathing deeply, he tried to relax. Once he could breathe freely, he peed, washed his hands and face, brushed his teeth, and went back out into the room. "I'm ready to go."

John relaxed marginally and picked up the bag that he'd dropped. "Let's go." Without looking back, he headed out the door and turned towards the transporters, Rodney following obediently in his wake.

They came out in the hallway outside the jumper bay. They made their way to Jumper One, and then, with clearance from the tower, took off towards the mainland. Surprisingly, John handed over control of the jumper to Rodney and moved to the back of the jumper. Rodney wanted to know what John was doing, badly, but he focused on steering and tried to ignore the sounds coming from back there.

When John came forward again, he started to turn, only to be startled by John's hands landing on his shoulders. "You're going to land the jumper on that beach that we found the last time we were here, and then you're going to stay here until I take you back. Understood?"

"Y-yes." Rodney tried to ignore the way that his hands were shaking as he piloted, flying a little over the Athosian settlement and then turning east. As he concentrated, John closed the bulkhead door and settled into the copilot's chair. It didn't take long to reach the small beach, and Rodney managed to land with only a small bounce.

As soon as the jumper was off, John was up and out of his seat. Before Rodney could react, John had fisted his hand in his hair and twisted his head back, ravaging his mouth. Rodney went limp in the face of the assault, opening his mouth and letting John have his way.

Without releasing his grip on Rodney's hair, John tugged him up and out of his seat. Finally he released him and said, "Strip." Rodney hastily started taking his clothes off, not even hesitating when it came to his boxers. He just dropped them to the floor and stood there, hard and aching.

John reached into his pocket and pulled out a cock ring. Rodney felt his eyes widen. "Oh, John, no. Please, no."

"You wanted to play. So you only get to come when I say so." With no other words, John slid the ring over Rodney's dick, fastening it tight around the base. Rodney whimpered but didn't struggle, letting him do it.

Going back into his pocket, John pulled a piece of folded material, and gestured for Rodney to lower his head. Rodney blinked, but let John tie it around his eyes, blinking in the sudden darkness. He stood there, afraid to move, as he heard John moving around the cockpit. Then the bulkhead opened, and John took his arm in his hands. "Step forward."

Rodney did as he was lead, stepping carefully. He was surprised when he stepped on something soft, but stopped when John told him to.

"On your hands and knees." Without hesitation, Rodney went down, kneeling on what turned out to be a sleeping bag. Going forward, he put his hands down, and then waited. His cock hung low and thick, pulsing in time to his pulse, and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to come.

In a conversational tone, John said, "So, while I was on Earth I did a little shopping. With the Daedalus, they don't check baggage as closely, and I was able to bring a few toys with me." Something hard and rubber pressed against Rodney's entrance, and without thinking, he bore down as the toy popped through his entrance. He whimpered as it burned and stretched him.

John teased and fucked him with the toy until Rodney was whining and rocking in place, trying to take it deeper. "Please," he begged.

The toy slid in deep, and _stopped_. Rodney cried out as the toy filled him, and nearly sobbed when John stopped moving it. It was good, but it wasn't _enough_.

The sounds of John moving distracted Rodney slightly from his own body's demands. Then he could feel the warmth of John against his face, and John said, "Kneel up."

Rodney did, and he could _smell_ John's arousal, feel John's cock against his face. "Open up," he said, and Rodney opened his mouth obediently, moaning as his cock slid in. He tried to adjust the angle, tried to control the depth, but John grabbed his hair, holding him still.

Slowly, John began to move, fucking his mouth, making Rodney take more than he thought he could handle, and then pulling back till just the head of his cock was still inside. Rodney whimpered and tried to move, eager to taste John spilling, chasing the elusive taste of his precome.

But John wouldn't let him speed up, wouldn't allow him to do what he wanted. Filthy words fell from John's mouth, ratcheting the heat even higher. "Fuck, Rodney. Take it, take it all. You know you want it, got to have it. God, your mouth is just made for sucking." Rodney whimpered and tried to swallow, earning himself a groan. "Maybe I should come in your mouth, leave you hanging till I can get it up again."

Just the thought made Rodney shudder. Rodney groaned as he sucked. The idea of being forced to wait any longer made his cock throb painfully, but if was what John wanted, he'd do it, of course.

"So good. Waited for me. Ronon told me that he offered, but you were saving it for me." Rodney tried to nod, but the hand in his hair stopped him. "Gonna make you come so hard, but I'm gonna hurt you first. You want that, don't you?"

This time, John pulled Rodney off his cock, clearly wanting an answer. Rodney cleared his throat and nodded, saying "Please?"

John groaned and dropped to his knees, pulling Rodney in for a deep kiss. John's tongue moved into his mouth, possessive and demanding. Rodney groaned and surrendered to the kiss.

He was deep, but he wanted to get deeper. Rodney knew that he'd beg for it, and that he'd beg for it to stop. Blind, he couldn't see the blow coming. The only warning he had was John pulling back from the kiss, and then a slap that made Rodney's ears ring landed.

Before he recovered from that, John landed the backhand, knocking his head to the side. Rodney shook his head, trying to clear it. He could hear John shifting, then a hand closed on the back of his neck, forcing him forward and down onto all fours and then to his stomach. One of his hands was grabbed and pulled out, and leather wrapped around his wrist. He was still trying to figure out what had happened when his other wrist was taken in a hard grip and cuffed.

He became aware again of the plug in his ass, hard and large, of his cock, swollen and hard. He groaned and shifted trying to get more stimulation on his aching cock.

The slap that landed on his ass was a surprise, and he yelped. "Stop that or I'll make you stop." Rodney paused, then deliberately moved his hips again, searching out the stimulation.

John laughed, and then bodily flipped Rodney over onto his back. His arms crossed above his head, and his cock hit him in the belly. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, but his voice broke when John's hands fell on his nipples, twisting and pinching, cruelly tight.

"You always forget, don't you? Forget how sensitive these are, how badly I can make you hurt." John's hands twisted them even tighter. "I'm going to get them all sensitive and then I'm going to clamp them. I got some new little toys for these, too."

Rodney whimpered and cried out as his nipples were abused, but he never said no. It hurt, but it hurt in good ways, and he wanted to _feel_ it. When John released them, he panted through the burn. He could hear John fumbling, and then cold metal on his nipple. It clamped down tight, and then still tighter, till Rodney didn't think he could bear much more.

Finally, it stopped getting any tighter, and he let out the breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding. It wasn't as bad as he'd expected, and with the endorphins flowing through his system, the pain was tolerable. He knew how badly it was going to hurt coming off, though, and the thought made him whimper. He was so lost, that he wasn't prepared for the cool caress on his other nipple. Then it pinched, and he sucked in a whooping breath. He tried to focus on his breathing as the other nipple was treated the same as the first.

He felt John lean down, and then he was whispering in his ear. "Do you like them?" Rodney whined, but he couldn't stop the nod. John chuckled, and the sound was filthy. "I've got other toys. You ready?" Rodney nodded again, trying to focus on keeping his breathing even.

John's hand wrapped around his cock, jacking him loosely. Rodney couldn't help the jerk of his hips as he tried to get more contact, but John simply tightened his grip. "Hold still." Rodney could feel John pulling lightly at his foreskin, and then there was a tight pinch that didn't let up.

Rodney whimpered but John was gathering another small bit of foreskin, and there was another pinch, and then another, and another. It didn't hurt _too_ badly, but the small pain was steady. Rodney could hear John sitting back on his heels, and he could almost feel his gaze.

He couldn't help thinking about what he must look like. He was naked and blindfolded, clamps on his nipples, some sort of things clipped to his cock, a plug up his ass. He must look like a whore. But John's voice overrode his thoughts. "Beautiful."

He startled. It was hard to find words to argue, but he couldn't let such a fallacious statement stand. "Not... beautiful..."

John's hands fell on his shoulders, pressing him down, and his mouth was so close to Rodney that he could feel his breath. "You are if I say you are." And then John kissed him deeply, so deep that he couldn't quite catch his breath. He whined into the kiss, hands straining at the cuffs, trying to touch John, but they held.

Finally, John broke the kiss. "You want me to fuck you now?"

"God, yes," Rodney breathed. He didn't honestly know how much more he could take, and being fucked meant that he'd finally get to come.

"On your hands and knees." Rodney carefully turned over, trying not to brush his burning nipples or cock against anything as he moved. As he shifted, all the clamps pulled and tightened, causing him to groan in pain. It hurt, but it hurt so _good_. As soon as he was steady, John's hands were busy on his face. "Close your eyes." As soon as Rodney had obeyed, the blindfold was removed. "Look at yourself."

Rodney looked down the length of his body and caught his breath. The clamps were some sort of metal - maybe steel? - and cloverleaf shaped. They hung off his nipples, catching the light from inside the jumper. On his cock were other clamps, smaller, shaped almost like binder clips. There had to be four or five of them, and actually _seeing_ them made them flare in pain.

"Beautiful," John said, again. Rodney turned to his head to look at John, but there was no mockery on his face. He took a breath to argue, but then shook his head and looked back at the clamps hanging off his skin.

John stood, stripping out of his clothes, then slowly, meditatively pulled the belt from the loops of his jeans. Rodney's mouth was suddenly dry, and he closed his eyes. Swallowing caused his throat to click, and he bit his lip.

The first blow rocked him forward onto his hands, and he couldn't hold back the yelp of pain. A line of fire was raised on his ass, and the clamps hanging from his cock and nipples swung crazily. The second broke him, and he started begging. "Please, John, no more. I can't - " A third strike made his voice crack, " - take any more. Please, I want..."

"You want? What do you want, Rodney?" John's voice was low, dangerous.

"You. I want you." Rodney couldn't help the sob that broke from his chest. The next he knew, John was kneeling next to him, arm wrapped around his back and pulling him into a tight sideways hug.

"You've got me." John's voice was suspiciously tight, but he didn't say anything else. Instead, he released Rodney and shifted behind him. When the plug was tugged, twisted, and then slid out of him, Rodney didn't even try to hold back the moan. And when John's cock took its place, he groaned, long and low.

The groan was echoed by John, who started to fuck him, slow and deep. Every stroke passed right over his prostate, and he cried out, begging John to fuck him harder, fuck him faster. John ignored him and kept to the same steady pace. His hands were busy, touching Rodney all over, petting and stroking. When the first clip came off his cock, Rodney yelped, and then looked down, panting, as John felt out the next one by touch. Instead of releasing the clamp, he knocked it loose, and Rodney _howled_ as blood flowed back into the area.

He hadn't recovered from that before John was knocking the rest of them off, and Rodney bucked at the pain flooding his cock. It did nothing about his hard-on, which was still hard enough to pound nails with. He was moaning steadily, and his cock was leaking enough that John's hand slid right over it as he jacked him slowly.

John's voice was strained as he said, "If I take the ring off, can you hold it?" Rodney bit his lip and nodded. It would be hard, but for John he'd do it. Nimble fingers moved under him, and then the pressure surrounding his cock disappeared. The pleasure at being released was almost - almost - enough for him, but he managed to hold back like John had asked.

The force behind John's thrusts had grown, and Rodney was practically being pushed along the floor. He honestly didn't know how much more he could take, when he felt John's fingers on his nipples. "Now, Rodney, give it to me _now_," John said, and undid the clips.

Rodney _roared_ as his long-denied orgasm ripped through him with the force of a tidal wave, tearing him to pieces and leaving him a sobbing wreck. John slammed into him once, twice, three more times, and then froze, coming as well. The additional stimulation wrung another spasm out of Rodney, who whimpered and thrashed weakly.

The two of them collapsed forward, John on Rodney's back, and he didn't even have the energy to complain. Instead, for the first time in a week, he closed his eyes and truly relaxed, not caring about the truly massive wet spot he was lying in, or the elbow in his ribs, or any other thing. All he cared about was the fact that John was _home_.


End file.
